


Memories

by GrinningFlowers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year and Loki still hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this drabble, I really am. It was partially inspired by having a sad birthday myself.

Loki's long fingers glided over the piano, an elegant sound filling the too quiet house. Tony had been gone for far too long, an entire year, and it was slowly driving the diety to madness. He just wanted his lover back, so desperately yearned for the toned arms of Tony to slip around his waist as he played like they so often did, hoped that those smiling lips would press against his ear and he'd ask, "Whatchya playin', Shakespeare?" Loki had always loved that nickname, even before he knew who William Shakespeare was, because it was always spoken with such affection and playfulness that it always made a warmth spread through Loki's usually cold body.

Sadly though there would be no reuions and sweet words spoken between the two of them, not anymore. Tony Stark was still very much dead and not coming back, he'd actually pleaded that Loki not ressurect him or give him anything to help him live longer. Loki had of course agreed to the terms of the dying man he loved so very dearly (which was still strange to admit, Loki wasn't supposed to care for anyone according to most, when honestly the god just loved too much) even though he silently cursed Tony's sentimentallity.

With a soft sigh Loki moved his hands away from the large instrument, soon looking up at the softly clicking clock above him, it reading midnight. A quick jab of pain it his heart and he quietly whispered, keeping his voice low to try and stop it from cracking, "Happy Birthday, Anthony." Loki slid off the bench and walked quickly towards his room (he no longer stayed in the one he and Tony shared, there were too many painful memories), arms crossed tightly over his chest while he felt the room begin to chill around him. This day was just too difficult to live through, it had been on his birthday that Tony had died.

 

Tony had been gently kissing Loki's abdommen that morning, light just beginning to fill the room. Tony was grinning at the moans and sighs that fell from Loki's pale lips, eyes lit up in an almost child like way that made the god smile too.

"So, you know what day today is, right?" Tony had asked, pulling himself up so he could look into Loki's eyes while planting a few kisses across his face.

"Yes, I do," Loki chuckled, lacing his fingers through the inventor's hair, "Is there anything you wish to do on this fine day?"

"Well I'd really like to do you...repeatedly," Tony laughed at the light smack he received on his head.

"I am serious, Anthony," Loki chuckled, rolling over so he was now straddling his lover's hips, "I wish to do something for you."

"You do something for me every night, baby."

"Stop speaking about sex you imbecile and telling me what you want."

"Just to spend time with you, okay?" Tony replied, sighing exageratedly and oulling the emerald eyed man into an affectionate kiss.

Loki hummed in appreciation at the idea before slipping away and nibbling lightly at Tony's jaw, "I feel like I should do something more than just be near you, darling. You've done so much for me-"

"Come on, stop. You're making everything into a big deal," Tony had stroked Loki's hair gently, making the man practically purr.

"It is quite a deal, you gave me a second chance when no one else would."

"Thor wanted to give you a second chance immediately."

"Thor is a fool that believes too much in those around him, you on the other hand, do not trust many if anyone. Yet you still accepted me."

"I think everyone deserved a second chance," Tony had snorted before pressing his lips to Loki's once more, "and fine, if you want to make a whole thing out of it, you can take me out to dinner or something."

"I shall, and today will be one of the greatest memories you will ever have the pleasure of making."

"Sounds hot."

Loki rolled his eyes, trying to keep the small smile off his face but to no avail, "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah you love that about me. I bet I'm the only mortal to have ever been able to keep up with you."

Loki shrugged, beginning to stand up from the bed as he spoke, "Well that Leif Eriksson fellow was quite good-" He laughed as Tony drug him back under the covers, telling the god to just be quiet.

They had spent most of the day in bed, making love (which was still a new concept to the both of them) and just enjoying each other until most of the day had gone. After Loki had forced Tony to dress nicely and taken him out to one of the fancier resturaunts that they had visited frequently. That was where things took a turn for the worst. One of the lesser known villains had popped in unexpectedly, causing more mayhem then was usual for him. Tony, forever the hero, had tried to stop him.

By the end of it all, Loki had killed the bastard and was holding a near death, arcless Tony in his arms, who had a bullet in his heart, one that Loki just couldn't get out. The foolish mortal had of course apologize to Loki, having his trademark grin that just the thought of still tore Loki to bits.

It had taken everything in his power to not hurry to his daughter and beg for his love's soul, and instead settled for locking himself away for most of the time.

 

Loki rubbed his eyes angrily as he felt the tears welling in them, not able to stand the fact that he was still in so much pain over the who ordeal. He had expected to feel better after all was said and done, and he still hoped his scarred heart would heal again as he looked out the window, taking in the damage he'd caused to the world. Ragnarok.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize, but this time because I wouldn't be surprised if it was confusing or something.
> 
> Also the reason why Loki is able to look out at Ragnarok from Tony's house is that he spared it so far, so he could have a place to be close to Tony's things and just so he can rest.
> 
> Where are the other Avengers? I have no idea. Maybe Loki killed them. I don't know.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
